Infected
by Dark Angel72
Summary: Charmed ones evil?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. (I wouldn't mind owning Chris thought) But I do own some things ::Ruffles through bag:: I have a stick of gum and some lint! So on with the story! But first a few, umm things. Chris is not Piper's son in this fic; he just came from the future to warn the sisters. And Leo and Piper are together, no Phoebe and Cole, but maybe on in later chapters a Paige and Richard. This takes place in the summer. So now on with the story!** Please review!**

**Chapter One: A Newcomer**

"Piper, when's Rachel supposed to be here? I have an early meeting" Phoebe called coming down the stairs, still fixing her earrings. The doorbell then rings. "I think that's her now, where's Paige?" Piper says coming from the kitchen, to the front door. "Right here" Paige answers coming down the stairs, fully dresses. "Okay" Piper says opening the door. There stands a girl wearing a dark red tank top, dark blue flare jeans, and many bracelets on her right arm. Her long brown hair was tied up in a bun on the back of her head, and some bags on the ground near her feet. "Hi, you must be Rachel, I'm Piper and these are my sisters, Paige and Phoebe" Pipers says gesturing towards her sisters.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you, im so glad you let me stay here" Rachel says with a smile. "Its no problem, we had an empty room and had some free time on our hands" Phoebe tells her. "So why don't you come in and we'll help you get settled" Piper takes her bags and goes inside laying them in the living room, while Rachel follows. "Honey, I'd love to help but I've got a really, really important meeting" Phoebe tells Rachel. "And I have a new temp job so I have to get going" Paige adds. "But guys she just got here" Piper tells them.

"No, Piper its okay they can go." Rachel tells her. "Okay bye Honey" Phoebe says giving her a hug and leaving. "We'll be back as soon as we can okay" Paige gives her a hug and leaves to. "We'll" Piper says pushing her hair behind her ear "Follow me and I'll take you to your room". "Alright, lead the way" Rachel tells her throwing up her hands. They both head upstairs into a guest room. "Well this is your room, I hope you like it" They walk into a room that's light blue, lined on top with paintings of little faeries. The carpet is also light blue, and the bedspread is tiled blue. "Lots of blue, I like red, but its looks awesome" "Good Rachel, im glad you like it, im going to go downstairs and cook lunch" Piper then heads down the stairs leaving Rachel to unpack. "Alright Bye" Rachel says to her beginning to unpack.

Back downstairs Piper starts to cook lunch when Leo orbs in. "So how's Rachel doing?" He asks. Piper jumps at the sound of his voice and spins around, knocking down a plate, shattering it. "Leo you scared me"

Leo begins picking up the plate and putting it in the trash, "Well sorry, I thought you would be used to it by now." "I am, its just we were attacked by a demon yesterday, and im a little on edge" She tells him. "And why are you so concerned about Rachel?" Leo puts his hands in his pockets, "I'm not, im just curious." Piper resumes cooking again, "Leo, I'm your wife I know when you're hiding something" "Well, Rachel's a future witch, that's why I convinced you to let her stay with you." He explains to Piper. "Well that makes sense, but there are plenty of other witches out there why did they choose her?" Piper says while finishing up her cooking, and making plates. "Will you be eating?" "Because the elders just want to keep tabs on her, it's easier this way." "So I'll take that as a yes then."

Rachel comes downstairs after she finishes hanging up the rest of her posters. "I'm done unpacking, what smells so good?" She asks. "I made lunch, fried eyes and egg rolls." Piper answers her. "Yum, it's like I never left Japan." Rachel takes a seat at the counter, "Whos he?" She asks pointing to Leo. "Japan? I thought you were from New York." Piper points out, "And that's Leo my husband." Leo holds out his hand and Rachel shakes it. All three of them hear Wyatt cry from upstairs, "Wyatt's awake, I'll be right back" Piper finishes her lunch and heads up stairs to get Wyatt. "I guess I'll clean up" Rachel says gathering dishes and putting them in the sink. "Here let me help" Leo says offering her a hand. "Alright, thanks" She tells him. Piper comes back downstairs with Wyatt, "Honey could you get me a bottle out from the fridge?" "Sure" Leo grabs a bottle and hands it to her. "So Rachel, later in about an hour, im going to the club to set up for tonight do you want to come with me?" Piper asks her. "Ya sure" Rachel says. "Okay let me go upstairs and get ready, want to hold Wyatt?" "Sure" Rachel goes over and takes Wyatt from Piper. Piper heads upstairs "I'll be ready soon" She calls down.


	2. Chapter Two

**Infected**

Disclaimer: No I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. (I wouldn't mind owning Chris thought) But I do own some things ::Ruffles through bag:: I have a stick of gum and some lint! So on with the story! But first a few, umm things. Chris is not Piper's son in this fic; he just came from the future to warn the sisters. And Leo and Piper are together, no Phoebe and Cole, but maybe on in later chapters a Paige and Richard. This takes place in the summer. So now on with the story!

**Chapter Two: An Attack**

The doorbell then rings, "Ill get it" Rachel says to Leo going over to the door and opening it. "Who are you?" She asks. Chris is standing there, "I'm Chris, you must be Rachel it's nice to meet you" He says holding out his hand. "How'd you know that?" Rachel eyes him suspiciously. Leo then walks in, "Oh Rachel, this is Chris, Wyatt's babysitter." "Oh, then you better take Wyatt then" Rachel hands him Wyatt, and they walk into they living room. Piper comes down the stairs, "Now Chris remember..." Piper tells him taking Wyatt, "That his favorite toy is his-" But before Piper could finish her sentence a Wyatt orbs her away, and a Darklighter appears. "What the-" Chris begins, he stops in mid-sentence and dives out of the way as an arrow is comes flying towards him.

The Darklighter begins to take aim again at Chris, but Leo tackles him causing him to lose aim and hit Rachel. "Get off me!" The Darklighter yells throwing Leo off of him and disappearing. Chris runs over to Rachel, who has been hit in the arm. She sits on the couch clutching the wound. "Chris don't touch it, it's poisonous to you to." Leo tells him.

Piper comes running down the stairs, "Wyatt's in his crib-oh my god, what happened?" She asks grabbing some rags and sits next to Rachel. "Darklighter attack" Chris tells her.

"This may hurt a bit" Piper tells Rachel, taking the arrow out of her arm. "Owe!" She shrieks. "It's alright, Leo can you heal her?" Piper asks, "Yeah, hold on" Leo answers her, placing his hands over her wound and heals it. "Why was there a Darklighter in the house?" Rachel asks. "Darklighter- How'd you know that?" Chris asks. "I guess I'm not the only witch in the house." She replies to him. "Witch? I didn't know, how come you don't have any powers?" He asks. "I do, I just choose not to use them." Rachel tells him. "Rachel are you alright?" Leo asks her, she turns her head towards him, "Ya, im fine thanks." Rachel says smiling. "No Problem" Leo tells her. "Honey," Piper says to Leo, "Orb up to the Elders in and see if they know anything." "Alright, but be careful." Leo says orbing away.

"Rachel, I know this is bad but I have to get to the club, do you still want to come?" Piper asks. "No thanks, I'll stay here and help Chris baby-sit." "Alright-" Piper says getting on her jacket and grabbing her keys,"-just be careful" She says leaving.

**I know this chapter is short, but ill add more later! Please review!**


End file.
